Methods of anterior cruciate ligament (ACL) reconstruction using interference screw fixation are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,211,647 and 5,320,626, the entire disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference. In general, these methods of tenodesis involve drilling a tunnel through the tibia, drilling a closed tunnel (socket) into the femur, inserting a substitute ACL graft into the tunnels, and securing the grafts to the walls of the tibial and femoral tunnels using interference screws or the like. Accurate positioning of the tibial and femoral tunnels requires a drill guide, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,269,786 and 5,350,383, which also are incorporated herein by reference.
One drawback of the described tenodesis methods is that the ligament graft is secured only at the bottom of the tibial tunnel. The graft is not secured at the top end of the tibial tunnel. Consequently, the graft is free to move from side to side, resulting in a “windshield wiper” effect, during which the graft abrades against the upper rim of the tibial tunnel, shortening the life of the ACL repair.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,716 to Morgan et al. discloses a technique for ACL reconstruction that avoids the above-noted problem of graft abrasion. The method disclosed by Morgan et al. requires forming two closed-ended sockets, one in the tibia and the other in the femur. However, forming a femoral socket is difficult without a tibial tunnel for insertion of a femoral guide and drill.
Accordingly, the need exists for a method of ACL reconstruction that provides anatomical graft fixation at the tibial plateau, and without the need for forming two separate bone sockets.